gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Pachunama
AKA Queen Pachunama, The Ascended One. Pachunama was born in the town of Benu, the daughter of Hornallia, a Vultani tribeswoman, and an Argani male named Lorso. Originally named Hengola, her birth brought shock to the tribe. Her pointed ears marked her as a demon and, according to the wise-woman, she would bring tragedy to the tribe. Fearful, Hornallia kept quiet about the parentage of Hengola. The wise-woman prophesied that the curse could only be broken by offering Hengola as a sacrifice to Bihran-Bohr. The baby was left on a rock in the middle of the jungle, to be claimed by the beasts of the jungle. Hornallia was devastated, but kept her silence for the good of the clan. Lorso himself never knew about the child. Fate did not allow Hengola to die, however. A lizard-centaur, Mostrassu, found her whilst on his journey through the forest. Although distrustful of the Vultani, he took pity on the child and took her back to his cave and raised her. Once Hengola grew, she desired to return to her own people. Despite her love for Mostrassu she longed to find out about her own culture. Bidding Mostrassu farewell, she returned to Benu, hoping for a warm welcome. It was not to be, however- the Benu recognized her and feared her, and the wise-woman muttered curses, thinking that the demons had saved her and sent her back in retribution. She pleaded with them to accept her. The superstitious Benu beat her, and she was bound and sentenced to death again- this time, the death of the dishonoured; her breasts cut-off, and then to be impaled on a spike and left in the jungle to die. Forsaken by her own people, and devoid of hope, Hengola accepted her sentence, and prayed for honour in the afterlife. Once again, however, fate saved her. Hornallia, her mother, came to the prison-hut at night, and released her. Revealing that she was her mother, and telling her who her father was, she pleaded with her to go, and not to return. Hengola begged her mother to accept her, but once again she was rebuked. Dishonoured by releasing the prisoner, her mother killed herself in front of her, sliding a dagger into her own heart. Weeping and confused, Hengola escaped the camp, killing the two guards with her mother’s own bloodied knife. She wandered alone for a while, before deciding to go to the Elves and meet her father; maybe the Elves would accept her instead. Upon arriving at Manalda she discovered that her father had been killed five years ago when he was thrown from a horse. Still in despair, she nevertheless stayed with the Elves. They Elves taught her different tongues, and slight magics, and poetry and history, and even the culture of the Vultani. They did her best to accept her, and treated her with civility and respect. Yet they didn’t love her, and she felt out of place. Although immortal by birth, she didn’t understand the Elven way of life, and she couldn’t adapt to their culture. She left the Aglani, returning to the only person who had ever loved her, Mostrassu. Mostrassu welcomed her back, and promised to show her the world, and help her discover herself. They travelled the wilds together, and Hengola learned herb-lore, and all about the creatures, and how to hunt and how to speak the tongues of the lizards and the dinosaurs. She spent a short-time in the ruins of El-Nora, studying the old texts, and learning the forbidden arts. Eventually, their travels brought them to the fabled isle of Ki-Pixab, where Hengola hoped to meet the elusive Lizardmen, and learn yet more arcane secrets. It was her dream to become powerful enough to take vengeance on all those who had ever hurt her. By a coincidence, she arrived in the city of Ixia on the Pachucaca holy day of Ki-Pacha. The lizard-men, thinking she was the long-awaited Palorme (unable to distinguish between mammalian male and female) bowed down before her, and chanted, and pledged their undying love and service to the newly-returned god. Hengola, finally loved, accepted her role as queen and goddess of the Pachacaca. They named her Pachanama, their name for the god, and built her a vast temple-palace, and brought her riches. She and her father-mentor, Mostrassu, had had power thrust upon them. Pachunama’s first act as queen was to destroy the Benu tribe, who had so cruelly rejected her. Sending her lizardman army against them, she hoped to wipe them out. The lizardmen overwhelmed the town, and slew every tribeswoman, man and child, and burnt the village to the ground. Ecstatic with her success, Pachnama decided to rid the world of the rest of the evil Vultani, and sent her armies onwards. The tribes proved too strong and resilient, however, and her own armies weak, and the lizardmen were defeated and chased back to the swamps. Pachanama was content to wait however; she was immortal, and finally loved- there was no rush. She spent her time rebuilding her armies, training them, and expanding Pachucaca territory. More cities were built, and laws and reforms were established. More importantly, she produced priests to worship her and relay her wishes to the Pachucaca. To these she taught the secrets of arcane magic, to add to their own serpent-magics. After a wait of centuries, Pachunama has finally renewed her war against the Vultani; how well it will fare however, is still to be seen. Pachunama is tall, for a Vultani, reaching a height of 5’10. She is slender, with long black hair and incredible beauty. Her eyes are green and bewitching, and filled with anger. She rarely reveals her emotions, except to Mostrassu Category:Vultani Category:Belestar Category:Argani Category:Leaders Category:Mages Category:Pachacaca Category:Royalty Category:Pachacaca Dominion